1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brushless motor and, more particularly to, a brushless motor including rotation angle detection units.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a brushless motor including rotation angle detection units (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292331 (JP 2009-292331 A)).
JP 2009-292331 A describes a vehicle steering system including a first steering motor and a second steering motor that drive a steering shaft. In this vehicle steering system, the steering shaft is inserted through hollow shafts of the first and second steering motors. The steering shaft is configured to be driven (rotated) when one of the first and second steering motors is driven. Resolvers (a first resolver and a second resolver) are respectively provided in the first and second steering motors, and are configured to respectively detect the rotation angles of the first and second steering motors. The first and second resolvers are respectively arranged at one side and the other side of the steering shaft.
However, in the vehicle steering system described in JP 2009-292331 A, because the first and second resolvers are respectively arranged at one side and the other side of the steering shaft, cables (cable outlet ports) that are connected to the resolvers (rotation angle detection units) are arranged separately at one side and the other side of the steering shaft. For this reason, there is an inconvenience that routing of the cables (wiring) becomes complex.